Densi future
by NCIS and NCIS LA fan
Summary: This is my idea for Kensi and Deeks future. This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: so this is my first story and I'm kind of nervous because I'm not really a writer but her it is let me know what you think of it. I have about 5 chapters written of it but I'm only going to keep posting if you guys like it. If you guys have any suggestions on how I can Mack my writing better let me know there's always room for Improvement. Sorry for the long note I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

He had been married to Kensi for 3 months now but it still felt like he was going to wake up and it was all going to be a dream. So when he woke up one morning to find that kensi was not in bed with him it was no surprise that he panicked until he heard the sound of someone throwing up through the bathroom door. He immediately got up to check on Kensi.

"Are you ok Kens," he said opening the bathroom door.

Instead of getting the yes or no answer he was hoping for or even a typical Kensi 'I'm fine' she leaned over the Toilet and started to throw up again. Before she knew it Deeks was sitting behind Her holding her hair back as she threw up. When she finished she learned back into His chest and said, "Can I take the day off."

Deeks couldn't believe that his wife who had never been sick in the almost 10 years that he's known her was asking him if she could take the day off work but in the calmest tone he could manage he replied, "yeah stay home today and rest and I'll take care of work." He slowly stood up off the bathroom floor helped Kensi up and lead her back to their bed. She crawled into their bed and he put the covers on her and kissed her on the top of the head. He then said, "I'm gonna go hop in the shower try to get some rest I'll say goodbye before I go to work."

About an hour later he was in his car driving to work trying to think of the most logical reason why Kensi was so sick at first he thought maybe she ate some of his left overs in the middle of the night last night and got food poisoning but that didn't make much sense because she's had food poisoning before and she was never sick enough to have to stay home from work then. Then he thought maybe she got the stomach bug that was going around work and not wanting to think about any other reason that could possibly be worse he decide that she was probably fine but if she doesn't feel better tomorrow he should take her to the doctors.

He finally got to work almost 40 minutes late and he knew that Callen and Sam were going to make fun of him for at least an hour over that. "Look who finally showed up Callen," he heard Sam say as he sat down at his desk.

"Where's Kens," Callen asked sounding a little worried for her.

"Shes at home she wasn't feeling well this morning," Deeks replied.

"Woah what's wrong, is she okay?" Sam asked sounding even more worried than Callen did before.

"Yeah I think she just ate something bad or caught that stomach bug going around I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow," Deeks informed his coworkers.

The rest of the day was pretty boring it was a paper work day but Deeks didn't get much done because he kept worrying about Kensi and this did not go unnoticed by Callen and Sam so around four o'clock Callen said to Deeks, " you should go home and make sure Kensi is okay we'll finish up here."

"Thanks," Deeks replied as he grabbed his stuff and started heading towards the door, "see you guys tomorrow."

When Deeks got home he found Kensi asleep on the coach with Monty and of course Titanic was playing on the T.V. Not wanting to wake Kensi he decided to go upstairs and change and then make something for dinner. While he was making a sandwich Kensi woke up and came out to the kitchen, "you're home early," she said sleepy.

"Yeah it was just a paper work day today so Callen and Sam told me I could come home early," he said looking at her " are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"I'm okay just tiered and I have a headache," she replied.

"Did you eat anything today? Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?" He asked.

"I tried to eat lunch but I couldn't keep it down and I'm not really hungry."

"Ok well you have to at least drink something go in and lay down I'll bring you a glass of water and we can watch a movie or something."

They went to bed pretty early that night even though Kensi seemed like she was feeling much better


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple days later Kensi was still feeling weird but only threw up a couple more times (which she didn't tell Deeks about because she didn't want to worry him but she suspected that he knew something was up). They were sitting in the bullpen on a Friday when Sam said to Callen, "You better hurry up G you don't want to be late for your date with Anna later."

"I thought his date was on the 26?" Kensi asked.

"It is. Today is the 26 Kens," Callen replied.

She looked at her calendar and thats when it all clicked why she was exhausted, sick, and had a headache everyday. She was late. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Deeks ask her if she was ready to go or call her name.

"Kensi!" Deeks yelled getting her attention.

"Huh, what," she replied

"Are you ready to go?" He asked worried.

"Oh yeah sorry."

They said there goodbyes to Sam and Callen and headed to the car. "I'm driving," Deeks Shouted.

"Ok," Kensi replied as she climbed into the passenger seat. That's when Deeks knew something was wrong Kensi Deeks never let him drive without putting up some kind of fight. Deeks decided to let it go because he knew Kensi was still not feeling well but refused to go to the doctor. They rode in silence until Kensi said, "we need to stop at the store."

"Ok what do you need I'll go in and get it?" He asked.

"Uh I think it's better if I just go in," she replied.

"Ok, but, do you need tampons or something like that because you know I've gotten things like for you before and it's weird but, I don't mind," he rambled trying to get her to tell him what was really going on.

"No I don't need tampons I actually might not need tampons for a while," Kensi said hoping he would catch on to what she was trying to tell him.

"Then what do you ne... wait what did you just say... are you...are we...Kens." He rambled again his gaze switch between her stomach and face.

"I don't know yet that's why we need to stop at the store."

"Ok, how about you go get the pregnancy test and I'll get us something for dinner and then we meet at the checkout." He suggested.

"Ok."

They got to the store and Kensi headed for the isle labled feminine products and Deeks went in the opposite direction to get pre-made sandwiches for dinner. Deeks got the sandwiches and headed back towards the checkout expecting Kensi to already be there or be close behind him but instead he ended up waiting there for about 5 minuets. Meanwhile Kensi was still in the same aisle staring at what looked like about 30 different kinds of pregnancy tests, 'why are there so many different kinds? Which one should I get?' Kensi thought. Finally she gave up and just picked the most expensive one hoping it would give her the most accurate results.

"What took you so long?" Deeks asked her when she finally got to the checkout.

"There were so many options and I couldn't decide what to pick," Kensi replied looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey it's ok Kens I know your scared about this and so am I but we're going to be fine I promise we'll figure it out together." He said pulling her into a hug.

"How do you aways know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" She asked Deeks as they got to the front of the line and put the sandwiches and pregnancy test up on the counter.

"That will be $12.95 please," the cashier said before Deeks could answer Kensi's question.They paid for their stuff and got in the car and rode in silence on the way home.

"Are you ready?" Deeks asked as they walked in the door.

"I think," Kensi replied heading upstairs to the bathroom.

Deeks sat on the bed waiting for Kensi to take the test that would change their lives forever. A minute later Kensi came out of the bathroom looking a little pale. "You ok," Deeks asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "We just have to wait about three minuets and then we'll know."

Deeks took a deep breath and released it and then said, "okay," as he pulled Kensi toward him.

"How much longer?" Deeks asked a few minutes later sounding excited, nervous, and impatient.

"Uh...about 30 seconds," she replied looking at her phone.

When the longest 30 seconds in Kensi and Deeks life finally passed and they heard the loud trill of Kensi's alarm on her phone.

Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand and said, "you ready?"

She answered his question by flipping over the test revealing the word pregnant written across the display. Immediately tears of joy started forming in both Kensi and Deeks eyes.

 _Authors note: first I want to say thanks for all the nice reviews and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Second I wanted to tell you guys my updating schedule I'm hoping to update at least once a week probably on the weekends because I have school. Thanks for reading If you guys have any suggestions on how I can Make my writing better let me know there's always room for Improvement._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kensi's point of view

They had talked about having kids a lot recently and decided to wait because they wanted to find less dangerous jobs first. Also Kensi wasn't ready to leave NCIS yet she was waiting for a sign that her and Deeks should leave. Apparently this was the sign that Kensi needed because as soon as she saw the word pregnant she knew that this is what she wanted a family with Deeks. She wanted to have a normal job and be able to come home to her family everyday and not have to worry about getting killed no matter how much she hated to admit it she knew she couldn't have that working at NCIS. Although the idea of being a mom scared her more than fighting bad guys everyday, or saving the world she wanted it and she was more ready for it than she thought. It was amazing how something she has only known about for a matter of seconds she already loved more than she has ever loved anyone or anything else.

Authors note: I'm probably going to post the next chapter tomorrow. As always Thanks for reading If you guys have any suggestions on how I can Make my writing better let me know there's always room for Improvement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Deeks point of view

It was no secret that there is nothing more that Deeks wants than to start a family with Kensi so when Kensi flipped the test over and he saw the word pregnant he was more happy than he had ever been in his entire life. Sure he was terrified but he knew that what ever life threw at them they could handle it together. He knew Kensi wanted kids but last time they talked about it she still wasn't ready to leave NCIS and start a family with him which he understood because sometimes he had those moments too where he couldn't see himself doing anything else. He was worried about how she was feeling until he looked over into her eyes and he could tell immediately that Kensi felt the same way as him.

Authors note: Sorry that these two chapter were kind of short and the next one might be too but hopefully chapter 6 will be longer. Next chapter will be posted sometime next weekend. As always Thanks for reading and If you guys have any suggestions on how I can Make my writing better let me know there's always room for Improvement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weekend was spent talking about their new favorite thing, the tiny human they created together, their child. It was weird how much changed in the past two days like how Deeks would notice Kensi's Hand subconsciously touch her stomach or how they would be talking about what they were having for dinner and suddenly their conversation would switch to how they were going to tell the team, or their moms, or if they wanted it to be a boy or a girl, names, the nursery, or if they were going to move to a bigger house or stay at this one until the baby's a bit older. The one thing they did not talk about though was their jobs so when Monday came and They had decided they wanted to wait a while before telling the team Deeks was a little worried about Kensi wanting to do field work Until he found out that Kensi decided that she was not going to put their baby's life in danger even if she hated being on desk duty so, she called Hetty on Saturday morning while he was surfing and told her (of course Hetty already knew Kensi was pregnant though). Hetty assured Kensi that she would figure something out so both her and the baby were safe but they didn't have to tell everybody about the baby until they were ready. Before Kensi and Deeks told the rest of the team about the baby Hetty made sure that Kensi and Deeks always went to meet someone in the boat shed, interrogated a suspect, or were sent to question witnesses, family members, or friends. If the mission turned tactical or Hetty thought it was too dangerous for Kensi to be in the field she made up an excuse for Nell to go in the field instead of Kensi. Of course Sam and Callen probably noticed that Kensi and Deeks were hiding something (they are federal agents after all) but they never said anything to them.

Authors note: this chapter is really bad sorry but the next one should be better. Also in the next chapters I'm going to be skipping around a little bit to different points in Kensi pregnancy. Thank you for reading and for all the nice reviews. The next chapter will be up next weekend and it will be longer than the last couple chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

First ultrasound

Deeks woke up early this morning because he was so excited to go see their baby for the first time. He knew he wouldn't fall back asleep and didn't want to wake Kensi so he decided to get a shower and then take Monty on a walk. When he got home he went upstairs to get Kensi up so they weren't late for the appointment. When he went upstairs Kensi wasn't in their bed she was in the bathroom throwing up he sat down behind her and held her hair until she was done. "I hate morning sickness," Kensi said to Deeks.

"Me too baby," Deeks replied.

Later when they were on their way to the appointment Kensi said, "so I was thinking we should have dinner with our moms on Friday and tell them."

"Really because I was thinking we could just text them or something," Deeks replied half joking half serious.

Kensi rolled he eyes, "we are not telling our moms that we are having a baby through text message."

"Hey I'm just trying to help you out you know how they were when we told them about the wedding and when you were in a coma they were driving you crazy during you recovery. All I'm saying is that it might be less stressful for you if we don't tell them at all we just wait until the kid is old enough to tell them itself," Deeks knew that he was making Kensi mad but he couldn't resist she just looked so cute when she was mad and he really didn't want to tell his mom yet.

"Deeks," Kensi said his name sounding very irritated and kind of looking like she was about to hit him, "I know that they are going to drive us crazy but don't you think they should be a part of this it is there grandchild after all," he nodded not wanting Kensi to hit him. "So it's settled we'll call are moms later and invite them over for dinner on Friday." Deeks nodded again and they rode the rest of the way to the doctors office in silence.

They got to the doctors checked in and went and sat in the waiting room until a nurse came out and called, "Kensi Deeks," they got up and followed the nurse to the examination room. As they waited for the doctor to come back they talked about how excited they were. When the doctor finally came in he asked several questions about their family history and then ordered some tests to make sure that the baby and Kensi were healthy. Kensi went to go get the tests done and then they came back and the doctor did the ultrasound. He showed them where the baby was on the screen and told them that Kensi was about six weeks along which put the due date on January 13th. He then asked if they wanted to hear the heartbeat and kensi and Deeks both nodded their heads yes. As soon as the strong sound of their baby's heart filled the room Kensi and Deeks got emotional. When they were finished they got the sonogram and scheduled their next appointment. They got in the car feeling happier than they have ever felt before and drove to work.

"Look who's late again," Callen said to Sam as Kensi and Deeks walked in the door an hour late.

"Hey we had the morning off and you guys are just sitting here doing paper work anyways," Deeks replied.

"Whatever," Sam said rolling his eyes.

6 boring hours of paper work, jokes about Kensi and Deeks being late for work, and other things it was finally time to go home. Deeks was kind of glad that it was just a paper work day though because he knew if he had to go out in the field he would be distracted because all he could think about was the baby.

Kensi and Deeks were sitting on the couch after dinner when Kensi looked over at Deeks and noticed that Deeks was thinking about something, "penny for your thoughts," she asked him pulling him out of thought.

"Just how cool it was to see the baby today and hear it's heartbeat," he replied.

"Did you just call our baby it," she said trying to sound offended.

"What am I supposed to call it we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet so I can't call it he or she," He asked her.

"How about baby Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Alright from now on when we're talking about the baby we will call it baby Deeks." He said laughing.

"It's not funny Deeks I was being serious," kensi whined and hit Deeks lightly on the arm.

"I am too," Deeks said now in a more serious tone but still laughing a little bit, "it's just still weird to think about."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Telling the moms telling the team

The rest of the week after the first ultrasound was a tough one. They had a few small cases and one big case that involved taking down a terrorist cell and working for 48 hours straight luckily Kensi took the day off on Thursday when the case started and they didn't have to make up an excuse for her to not go in the field. Of course Callen and Sam were suspicious because Kensi had taken 2 sick days in the past 2 weeks and she had been doing minimal field work but they were too busy with the case to think about it. Friday ended with the team filling out paper work at their desks.

"That was a rough week," Sam said.

Callen sighed and then replied, "yeah, thank god it's the weekend."

There was a few moments of silence and then Kensi said, "you ready to go Deeks."

"Yeah just one minute I need to finish this report," Deeks replied.

"Well you better hurry up or we are going to be late you still have to cook dinner and everything," Kensi said irritated that Deeks was trying to use work to get out of dinner with their moms.

"Busy weekend?" Callen asked Kensi.

"Not really we're just having dinner with our moms tonight and Deeks will do anything to get out of that apparently," kensi replied glaring at Deeks.

"Alright I'm ready let's go," Deeks said.

"Bye guys see Monday," kensi said to Sam and Callen.

"Bye. Have fun making dinner Deeks," Callen said as Kensi and Deeks left.

"Hey wait, why do I have to make dinner by myself?" Deeks asked Kensi as they walked out the door leaving Callen and Sam to finish their paper work.

"They're acting super weird," Callen said when he knew Kensi and Deeks were out of OSP.

"They're always weird," Sam said with a laugh.

"More weird than usual," Callen replied.

"Yeah I guess, I was just trying to ignore it but they have been super jumpy lately and Kensi took off sick twice and she hasn't been going in the field a lot recently."

"You don't think she's pregnant do you?" Callen asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on you went through this twice I figured you be able to tell."

" I mean it makes sense she's been sick, spending less time in the field, and she's kinda glowing."

"Glowing?"

"Yeah its a real thing G."

"Ok, so what do we do, do we just ask her on Monday?" Callen suggested.

"I mean we could just wait until they tell us like normal people."

"I don't know," Callen said unsure.

"Shut up and go home G," Sam said rolling his eyes. "And don't say anything about this we don't even know if she's actually pregnant."

"Ok fine we'll wait until they tell us." Callen replied. "But we should at least bet on when their going to tell us."

"Yeah," Sam replied as they walked out to their cars.

"Are you sure you don't want to cancel Kens?" Deeks asked as she finished throwing up for what seemed to Deeks like the 100th time today.

"No, we can't cancel Deeks we have to tell our moms because we aren't going to be able to hide this for very long," Kensi replied putting a hand on her stomach.

"Alright I'm just making sure because you haven't been able to eat anything but saltines for the past week without throwing up so I'm just wondering how you think you're going to keep lasagna down."

"I don't know just go finish making dinner."

"Fine I'm going," Deeks said walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

Two hours later Julia and Roberta arrived and they were just sitting down to eat. "It's so nice of you guys to invite us for dinner," Julia said.

" Thank you guys for coming. We thought it would be nice to have you both over since we haven't really seen you since the wedding," Deeks said looking over at Kensi as she brought the bread out from the kitchen and sat down he noticed she looked a bit green.

"So hows newlywed life treating you guys?" Roberta asked her son after they started eating.

"It's pretty amazing," Deeks said swallowing a bite of lasagna and noticing that Kensi barley touched her food yet. Deeks grabbed Kensi hand that was under the table and whispered, "you ok babe," kensi nodded.

"So are you guys working on giving me grandbabies yet?"Roberta asked breaking an awkward silence that had fallen onto them.

Kensi and Deeks gave each other a knowing look and Deeks finally said, "well Kensi and I actually have some news to share with you," he looked at Kensi signaling that she should tell them their news.

"Well, What is it?" Roberts asked after a short pause.

"I'm pregnant!" Kensi said excitedly.

"oh my god," " for real," Julia and Roberta said getting up to hug their son and daughter. The rest of the night was spent celebrating and talking about the newest addition to their already amazing family.

"That went well," Deeks said later that night while they laid in there bed both their hands resting on Kensi still flat stomach.

"Yeah it did. I told you we had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I don't know why I was so worried," Deeks sighed.

"Now we just have to tell the team."

"We will, but right now we should probably go to sleep because I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are too." Deeks said as Kensi yawned.

"Goodnight, love you," Kensi said after she finished yawning.

"Goodnight. Love you, both of you," Deeks replied and they fell asleep feeling very happy.

A couple weeks later Kensi and Deeks decided that it was time to tell the team assuming that they didn't already know.

"Hey guys my wife and I have something to tell you," Deeks said to Sam and Callen in the bullpen. He called Kensi his wife instead of using her name so they knew it was something personal and not work related.

"What?" Sam asked looking up from the report he was finishing.

Deeks looked at Kensi to see who she wanted to tell them and Kensi answered by clearing her throat and saying, "I'm pregnant."

"Really," Callen asked doing his best to sound surprised while Sam pretended to look surprised. Deeks nodded and Callen and Sam got up to say their congratulations and give them hugs when Nell came running down the stairs.

"Did they tell you, I knew they were going to tell you today you suckers owe me another 5 bucks," Nell rambled excitedly.

"You guys already knew didn't you?" Kensi asked sounding disappointed. Callen and Sam nodded and gave Nell a what the hell did you do that for look.

"What does she mean by another 5 bucks?" Deeks asked suspicious of his coworkers.

"Um...well we bet on how long it would take you guys to get pregnant and then we bet on when you would tell us and Nell won both bets," Callen explained.

"Wow I don't know if I should be proud or disappointed," Deeks commented and Kensi glared at him.

"Congratulations guys, we're very happy for you and I can't wait to show Callen the proper way to be an Uncle," Sam said changing the subject and then he gave Kensi and Deeks both a hug. The rest of the team joined in with hugs and congratulations making it hard for Kensi to stay mad at what had become her family over the years.

"We all know I'm a better uncle than Sam though right," Callen said and everyone knew that they were going to be having this argument a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Authors note: I have a snow day today and I'm busy this weekend so I decided to post this chapter early. I've also been writing a lot so if I get the chapter done that I'm currently working on I might post it over the weekend probably on Sunday if I do. Enjoy!**

 **gender**

Kensi and Deeks hated hospitals whenever they walked in they were flooded with bad memories of Mexico and Kensi being in a coma Deeks not knowing if she would ever wake up. Except this time was different this time they weren't thinking of all the bad memories they had at hospitals in the past they were thinking about seeing their baby and hearing their babies' heart beat for the first time and the good memories they would hopefully be making in the future.

"There's your baby right there" the doctor said pointing to the screen. "And here is the heartbeat," she said as the rhythmic sound of their babies' heart beat filled the room.

"Wow," Deeks said in awe still surprised that he and Kensi actually created another human.

"Everything looks good so I'm going to have you sent up to the lab for a test that will tell us if the baby has any birth defects or if there are any other abnormalities we should be concerned about. And also the sex if you would like to know," the doctor explained and Kensi and Deeks nodded. "Do you guys have any other questions for me," she asked

"No," Kensi replied and Deeks nodded his head in the negative.

"Ok then we will set up an appointment for next week to discuss the results of the test," the doctor said.

The next week Deeks and Kensi headed to their appointment before going to work.

"Alright well everything looks normal and you and the baby both seem to be very healthy Mrs. Deeks. Would you guys like to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Actually can you right it down on a piece of paper we want to find out with our friends," Kensi requested.

"Of course," the doctor replied. She wrote it down on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope. "Here you go I'll see you guys at your next appointment," the doctor said handing the envelope to Deeks.

Kensi and Deeks excitedly drove to the mission ready to share the news with the team.

"You guys are late," Callen said as they walked into the bullpen.

"Sorry we had a doctors appointment this morning," Deeks said unable to contain his excitement.

"Is that why you're practically bouncing off the walls with excitement?" Sam asked.

"That and you guys are about to officially find out if baby Deeks is Kensi Jr. or Marty Jr.," Deeks said earning a glare from Kensi.

"But Kensi's only 11 weeks how do you already know the sex? When Michelle was pregnant we had to wait until she was 20 weeks," Sam asked.

"They can do a test at 10 weeks now," Kensi answered.

"So am I getting a niece or nephew," Nell asked somehow sounding more excited than Deeks.

"We actually don't know yet," Deeks said.

"We wanted to wait and find out with you guys," Kensi added as Deeks pulled out the envelope with the babies' sex in it. "It's in that envelope," she pointed to the envelope.

"Well open it," Eric, Nell, Callen, and Sam said at the same time.

"Don't you guys want to place bets first?" Kensi asked.

"Only if it's okay with you," Sam said.

"Go ahead," Kensi said.

"Good, because we already did," Callen said earning a laugh from Kensi and Deeks.

"Why am I not surprised," Deeks said.

"Well what do you guys think baby Deeks is?" Kensi asked.

"Sam and I think it's a girl and Eric and Nell think it's a boy," Callen answered. "What do you guys think?"

"Kensi thinks boy and I think girl," Deeks replied.

"Well let's see who's right," Kensi said taking the envelope from Deeks and opening it.

"Well...," Nell asked after Kensi read it.

"It's a boy," Kensi said tears coming to her eyes.

Everyone erupted in cheers, exchanged hugs, and Sam and Callen reluctantly paid Nell and Eric the money they owed them.

"We should celebrate at the bar tonight drinks on Deeks," Callen said as Deeks kissed Kensi.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," Deeks said and everyone nodded in agreement. "But, everyone has to pay for their own drinks," Deeks said and Everyone laughed.

"You should text your mom and let her know we're coming," Kensi said to Deeks when they were on there way to the bar.

Deeks Texted his mom to let her know they were coming and that they found out the gender of the baby today.

"So am I getting a grandson or a granddaughter," Roberta asked as soon as the team walked in the door.

"Jesus mama not even a hi how are you," Deeks asked as he hugged his mom.

"Sorry I'm just excited," she said as she turned to hug Kensi. "So tell me is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," Kensi said.

"I knew it. He is going to be the cutest little thing."

"Alright calm down mama you're going to scare the customers," Deeks said.

"What customers?" Sam asked.

"Huh, I guess it is pretty dead in here tonight," Deeks said looking around and handing Kensi a bottle of water and everyone else a beer.

"Maybe, if you gave this place a name more people would start coming," Kensi said with a laugh.

"That's not funny," Deeks said trying to contain his own laughter.

"You guys better start thinking about names for the baby I don't want my Grandson to go without a name for months too," Roberta said.

"Don't worry we'll help them pick a name," Callen said.

"Yeah you can name him Sam," sam said

"Or Eric," Eric added.

Everyone laughed, "I don't think so," Kensi said. "But don't worry we'll definitely have a name picked out before he gets here. Right Deeks?"

"Yes definitely," Deeks replied.

"As long as you don't name him Marty Jr." Callen said.

"Or something he doesn't like because we can't call him Deeks too," Sam added.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Discussing their job

 **Quick clarification, in this story Callen is dating Anna and the whole prison thing never happened because it seems weird to me and I just don't like the story line. Also Eric and Nell just got engaged.**

Kensi and Deeks were sitting in the couch watching America's next top model reruns when Deeks noticed that Kensi seemed distracted. "You ok Kens you seem distracted?" Deeks asked her.

"I'm fine, just thinking," she replied and Deeks gave her a look because she said she was fine.

"About what?" Deeks asked curious now.

"Work. Specifically what we're going to do after the baby comes," kensi said placing her hand in her stomach.

"Have you come up with any solutions yet?" Deeks asked reaching over and putting his hand on top of hers. He was hopeful that she may have finally figured out where she wanted to work.

"Nope, all I know is that I definitely won't be going out and risking my life everyday. And I know that that means I'll have to quit working at NCIS but I've been doing this for so long that I just can't see myself doing anything else," kensi said feeling frustrated.

"I know it's hard baby but we don't have to make any decisions right now. We still have 6 months until Marty Jr. gets here."

"We are not naming him that," kensi glared at Deeks.

"We'll talk about it," Deeks said and Kensi shook her head no. "You might not have to leave NCIS completely I'm sure there're other safer jobs you can do that don't involve going in the field."

"I guess, I just don't know yet Deeks."

"And that's fine but I want you to know that whatever decision you make I'm going to support you."

"I love you," Kensi said crying a little bit.

"I love you too. Are you crying?" Deeks asked mad at himself for upsetting her.

"It's just hormones," Kensi said sensing that Deeks was blaming himself for making her cry.

"Damn it," Deeks said looking at his phone.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked.

"It's 5:40 we're going to be late for Eric and Nell's engagement party," Deeks answered.

"I completely forgot about that," kensi said feeling like a horrible friend.

"It's ok if we hurry up and get dressed and leave in 5 minutes we'll only be a couple minutes late," Deeks told Kensi.

They got to the bar only 10 minutes late. The whole bar was filled with people they'd never seen before and assumed were Eric and Nell's friends. They spotted Eric and Nell talking with a group of people and then Sam and Callen sitting in a booth at the back of the bar.

"Look it's Mr. and Mrs. Deeks," Sam said to Callen when they reached the booth.

"Hey guys sorry we're a little late," Deeks said as he and Kensi dropped their stuff into the booth.

"You're good we just got here like a minute ago," Callen told them.

"Where's Anna I thought she was coming?" Kensi asked.

"She was but she got stuck at work," Callen replied.

"That sucks, I was really looking forward to catching up with I haven't seen her in forever," Kensi said disappointed.

We should probably go say hi to Eric and Nell," Deeks suggested to Kensi.

"Yup," kensi replied. "We'll be right back," Kensi said to Callen and Sam.

After they talked to Eric and Nell for a few minutes and met some of their friends they returned to the booth that Callen and Sam we're sitting at.

"Do you guys know any of these people?" Deeks asked Sam and Callen as he and Kensi sat down.

"Nope," Sam replied and Callen shook his head no.

"This is going to be a long night," Deeks said and Callen, Sam, and Kensi nodded in agreement.

"I hope we're eating soon because I'm starving," Kensi said.

"You literally just ate in the car," Deeks said.

"Well I'm eating for two now and I can't control when the baby is hungry. Which is all the time."

"It was nice of you to let Nell and Eric use the bar for their party," Sam said changing the subject before Deeks ended sleeping in the garage for a month.

"They would do it for us," Deeks replied.

Two hours later Callen, Deeks, and Sam were in a heated discussion about basketball while Kensi had her head in Deeks shoulder and was asleep.

"You should probably get Kensi home it's getting pretty late," Sam said noticing that Kensi was sleeping.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. What time is it anyways?" Deeks asked.

"It's only 8:00," Callen said looking at his phone.

"We should still probably get going anyways Marty Jr. has been making Kensi exhausted lately," Deeks said.

"No we can't go we haven't had dessert yet," Kensi said waking up.

"Fine we'll wait until after desert," Deeks said.

"Also would you stop calling him that your going to confuse him and he's going to think that's his actual name."

"He can't even hear me yet kens."

"I don't care I can still hear you."

Just then Eric stood up to give a small speech. "Thanks everyone for coming it really means a lot to us. And a special thanks to our friends Kensi and Deeks for letting us use the bar." Everyone cheered. "Now let's eat dessert and get this party started," Eric Finished.

"Started? I thought it was almost over," Callen said as he realized he wouldn't have any piece and quite for a while.

"You can stay with me tonight G, if you want," Sam offered.

"I think I might just take you up on that offer partner," Callen answered.

After they ate dessert Kensi and Deeks said good bye to Callen and Sam and then headed to find Eric and Nell.

"We're gonna head out, we'll see at work on Monday. And congratulations again," Deeks told Eric while Kensi hugged Nell.

"Thanks man and thanks for letting us use the bar it really means a lot," Eric said.

"No problem," Deeks said and they went home.

 **Author note: thank you guys for all the reviews and follows and favorites I'm so glad you are liking this story. This chapter didn't really turn out the way I thought would it was supposed to reveal what Kensi and Deeks we're going to do after NCIS but I kinda got stuck and I can't figure out what I want them to do. So if you guys have any suggestions please let me know. That being said I really love the way this chapter turned out and I hope you guys like it too. Thanks so much for reading and please leave reviews I would love to know what you think about this story and any ideas you have to improve it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Second trimester

 **Authors note: this chapters going to be a little different I'm going to post a few short chapters all in one. Each one will have a title and they all take place during the second trimester.**

 **Jeans**

"Kens, are you almost ready? Because if you don't hurry we're not going to be able to go on a walk before work," Deeks shouted so Kensi could hear him from down stairs. When he got no answer he went up to check on her. "What are you even doing you've been out of the shower for like 20 minutes?" Deeks asked on his way to their bedroom.

When he got into the room he found Kensi laying in their bed with her shirt pulled up, revealing her now visible bump, and her jeans unbuttoned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Deeks asked laughing.

"They don't fit. I tried everything," Kensi said as she got up off the bed clearly frustrated.

"Hey, it's ok," Deeks said sensing her frustration and trying to calm her down.

"No it's not I can't go to work with my pants unbuttoned," Kensi said as Deeks started digging through her dresser. "What are you doing?"

"Here put these on," Deeks said handing her a pair of stretchy yoga pants.

"I can't wear these to work Deeks," she said as he looked at his watch.

"You don't have to. We have about an hour which should be enough time to get you some new jeans and still be to work in time. We'll just have to skip that walk on the beach," Deeks explained his plan.

"Do you think we will have time to stop for doughnuts, because I'm starving," Kensi said and Deeks laughed.

"Yeah we can get you a doughnut."

 **Flutters**

Sam and Kensi were sitting at their desks in the bullpen while Deeks and Callen were in the gym working out.

"You ok Kens?" Sam asked when her saw her make a weird face and immediately after her hands shot straight to her growing bump.

"Yeah, it's nothing I just thought I felt something weird," Kensi explained.

Satisfied Sam went back to his paper work but kept an eye on Kensi to make sure everything was really ok.

"It happened again," Kensi said a few minutes later.

"It probably the baby moving," Sam said and Kensi face lit up. "What does it feel like?" Sam asked to see if his suspicions were right.

"Like little flutters," Kensi answered.

"What feels like little flutters?" Callen asked as he and Deeks walked into the bullpen.

"The baby is moving," Sam answered.

"Really?" Deeks asked running over and putting his hand on Kensi's stomach. He was as excited as a little kid on Christmas who had just got the best present in the whole entire world.

"You won't be able to feel," Kensi said to Deeks a little disappointed that she was the only one who could feel it.

"I know," Deeks said, "but I'm still excited."

Just then Eric came to the top of the stairs and whistled signaling that they had a case.

 **Guy time**

"What do you guys say about going to the bar tonight?" Sam asked.

"I could use a drink," Deeks said.

"Me too," Callen replied.

"Kensi you coming?" Deeks asked.

"No, I think I'm just going to go home I'm exhausted. Besides going to a bar when you can't drink is kinda like torture. But you should go. You guys haven't had guy time In a while." Kensi replied.

"Guy time, when have we ever had guy time?" Deeks asked and they all laughed except for Kensi.

"I'll drive," Callen said and he and Sam headed for the car. Deeks stayed behind to say goodbye to Kensi.

"Shotgun," Kensi heard Deeks as he caught up to Sam and Callen on their way out.

"Some things will never change," Kensi thought to herself.

When they got to the bar Deeks went to grab them a couple beers and Callen and Sam headed to a booth at the back of the bar.

"My god you scared me. Why didn't you tell me you were coming Martin?" Roberta came out of nowhere and asked.

"Sorry mama I just came to have a drink with Callen and Sam," Deeks explained pointing to the booth in the back of the bar where they were sitting.

"Where's Kensi?" She asked.

"She went home because she was exhausted," Deeks answered.

"Ok Well come say goodbye before you leave and tell Kensi I said hi," Roberta said.

"I will mama," Deeks said and the he went back to Callen and Sam.

"Kensi was right we haven't gone out just the three of us in forever," Sam said as Deeks handed him a beer.

"Huh I guess that's true," Callen said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Yeah we should hang out more often especially because once the baby is born I don't think I'll have enough time to pee so I definitely won't be able to come have a drink with you guys. Also kensi is driving me crazy," Deeks said.

"How is Kensi?" Sam asked.

"She good very hormonal but she's good," Deeks replied and Callen and Sam laughed. "How are things going with Anna?" Deeks asked Callen.

"Good we're going out this weekend," Callen answered.

"So have you and Kensi figured out what your going to do about work once the baby is born?" Sam asked.

Deeks shook his head, "we're still trying to figure it out. It's a big decision to make and I don't want to stress Kensi out because it's not good for her or the baby. The problem is we've been at NCIS for so long it feels like it's a part of us."

"Well we want you to know that whatever you guys decide we support you," Callen said trying to reassure his friend.

"Yeah," Sam agree. "If you decide to leave we're going to miss you guys but we're here for you and we understand so if you ever need to talk about anything Callen and I are here for you."

"Thanks guys it really means a lot. I don't know what Kensi and I would do without you," Deeks said thinking about how just a few years ago he had no one and now he is married to the most amazing women on the planet, he's about to be a dad, and he's part of an amazing team that he is proud to call his family.

 **Ice cream**

"What do you want for dinner?" Deeks asked getting off the coach and heading to the kitchen to make them something for dinner.

"Ice cream," Kensi answered.

"We are not having ice cream for dinner Kens," Deeks said.

"Why not," Kensi whined knowing that eventually he would give in and let her eat ice cream.

"Because I said so. I feel like I'm having an argument with a little kid," Deeks said and Kensi rolled her eyes clearly not giving up. "How about we eat something a little healthier now and then we have ice cream later?" Deeks suggested.

"Deeks I want ice cream now," Kensi said.

"Seriously Kens you gotta stop eating so much sugar or He is going to come out made of sugar," Deeks teased her and Kensi glared at him.

"But the baby really wants ice cream," Kensi said and Deeks finally gave in and went to the kitchen to get two bowls of ice cream not wanting to argue anymore over something as stupid as this.

"Just promise me you'll eat some fruit later," Deeks said coming back from the kitchen and handing her a bowl of ice cream.

"Fine," Kensi said and then she started eating her ice cream like she hadn't eaten in days. "I love you," she said to Deeks when she was done.

"I love you too. But when our son is begging us to have ice cream for dinner you're going to be the one to tell him no because it won't be my fault that he is addicted to sugar," Deeks said and they both laughed.

"It's going to be almost impossible to tell this kid no isn't it?" Kensi asked

Deeks nodded and said, "We're screwed."

"Yup," kensi said getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Deeks asked her.

"To get more ice cream," Kensi said.

"Of course you are," Deeks laughed.

 **Kicks**

"Deeks come here," Kensi said from her desk across from his in the bullpen.

"Alright I'll be there in a second," Deeks said

"Hurry," Kensi said.

"Is something wrong," Deeks said jumping out of his seat.

"No I'm fine just give me your hand," Kensi said and Deeks walked over to her desk.

Deeks put his hand out and Kensi put it on her stomach, "your too late," she said.

"Too late for what Kens. Will you just tell me what's going on your scaring me," Deeks panicked.

"The baby was kicking," Kensi said as Deeks took his hand off of her stomach. "Just wait he might do it again," Kensi said as she grabbed his hand and put it back on her stomach where it was before.

After a few minutes of waiting and nothing happening Deeks knelt down and said to her stomach, "come on do it again for daddy."

"Gross I thought Kensi had rules about saying that kind of stuff at work," Sam joked as he and Callen walked into the bullpen. Deeks stood up and glared at Sam while Callen and Kensi laughed making him even more annoyed.

"I was talking to my son," Deeks said as Eric came to the stairs and told them they had a case.

Later Kensi was sitting in OPS with Eric and Nell while Callen, Sam, and Deeks were at the boat shed interrogating a suspect when Kensi couldn't wait any longer she knew Deeks would want to be the first one to feel the baby kick but she wanted someone else to feel because she was so excited about it. "Nell give me your hand," Kensi said and Nell came over and put her hand out for Kensi. Kensi placed Nell's hand on her stomach.

"Wow," Nell said, "was that the baby kicking?"

"Yup," Kensi said with a smile.

"Eric get over here you have to feel this," Nell said to Eric who was standing on the other side of the room following up on a lead.

"Feel what?" Eric asked as Nell took his hand and put it where hers was on Kensi stomach.

"Woah that is so cool," Eric said.

"Deeks is going to be so jealous," Kensi said.

"Why?" Nell asked.

"He's been trying to feel the baby kick all day but every time he puts his hand on my stomach the baby automatically stops kicking. It's kinda funny." Kens said with a laugh. "But it's driving Deeks crazy."

After they finished the case Sam and Callen came back up to OPS to find Eric and Nell with their hands on Kensi stomach.

"Callen, Sam you gotta come feel this it's the coolest thing," Eric said.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Sam asked as he placed his hand on Kensi stomach.

"He's your only nephew Sam," Callen said placing his hand on Kensi stomach as well.

"Wow it looks like Deeks May be right about something for once in his life," Sam said as Deeks walked in.

"What am I right about," Deeks asked walking into OPS

"Your kid could be a ninja with a kick like that," Sam said, "hopefully he won't be an assassin though."

"Seriously, has everyone felt my son kick but me?" Deeks asked. "You know what don't answer that I don't wanna know."

"Calm down Deeks I'm sure you'll get to feel him kick," Nell said.

"Yeah I guess," Deeks walked over to them. "You ready to go Kens," she nodded but wasn't able to get out of the chair because Nell, Eric, Callen, and Sam still had there hand on her stomach.

"Ok guys as much as I'm enjoying all this attention I'm not a petting zoo," Kensi said and they all took their hands off.

"Sorry Kens," Nell said.

"It's ok. lets go home Deeks, I'm starving," Kensi said.

Later that night Kensi and Deeks we're laying in bed Deeks had his hand on Kensi stomach waiting for their son to kick, "come on. Why won't he kick me Kens does he hate me already."

"Deeks calm down you still have like 20 more weeks to feel him kick. Besides I don't think I have ever heard anyone this excited about being kicked." Kensi said annoyed that he was keeping her up.

"I know but everyone else got to feel him kick but me," Deeks said.

"Just calm down he will kick you when he's ready. Now go to sleep," Kensi said.

"Fine. Goodnight love you."

"Love you too."

A few weeks later Kensi and Deeks were sitting on the couch watching America's Next Top Model. "Do we have to watch this Kens?" Deeks asked.

"Yes," Kensi answered.

"Why we've seen this episode like 20 times," Deeks said

"No we haven't," Kensi said.

"Yes we have," Deeks argued.

"Fine what do you suggest we watch?" Kensi asked.

"Football," Deeks said.

"Really Deeks you know I don't understand football," Kensi said.

"Which I don't understand your dad taught you everything else you would teach a son but he didn't teach you to play football," Deeks said.

"He was more of a baseball guy," Kensi told him.

"Can we please watch football the Rams are playing," Deeks begged, "I'm sure our son would rather watch football than this," Deeks said placing his hand in Kensi stomach and was rewarded with a strong kick from their ninja Assassin. "Wait was that what I think it was?" Deeks asked a huge smile coming to his face when Kensi nodded. "He finally kicked me. Does this mean we can watch football?"

"Only if you get me some ice cream," Kensi said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Authors note: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but here it is. I'm really trying hard to write but everything I write just feels wrong so I have this chapter and I might change it later but I wanted to give you guys something. If you haven't checked out my other story till death do us part you should It's just a couple one-shots I wrote and I'm going to be posting a honeymoon one-shot sometime soon. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and give me suggestions on what you want to see either in this story or a one-shot. Sorry for the long note and thanks for your patience. Enjoy!**

 **Names**

"What about Kevin?" Deeks asked and Kensi looked at him. They decided that they were going to pick out a name for the baby today. They had been sitting on the couch for about two hours now looking through baby name books and the internet to try and find a name and they had nothing.

"Kevin? Why would we name him Kevin?" She asked.

"I don't know I'm just trying to think of names," Deeks replied and picked his phone up to continue to search for names online. "What about Joseph or Logan?"

"No I dont like those," Kensi replied getting frustrated. "Why is this so hard?"

"Because this is a very important decision it can make or break our child's life. It could also be that every suggestions I make you say no to," Deeks answered.

"You're not helping at all," she glared at him, "I just want to name him something that means something to us."

"Ok well what about Donald after your dad?" Deeks asked.

"Remember we decided We liked that more for his middle name," Kensi said as she began flipping through a top 100 boy names and their meanings book.

"We call always name him Marty Jr.," Deeks joked and got no reply from Kensi. "Ok what about Sam, or Eric?"

"No," Kensi replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because if we name him Sam, Eric and Callen will get jealous and if we name him Eric Callen and Sam will get jealous. And then we have to have like six kids so we can name each one after a member of the team," Kensi rambled on starting to sound a little bit like Deeks.

"I'm fine with having six more kids," Deeks jokes again.

Kensi ignored him and continued flipping through the book. Every once in a while Deeks would say something like, "we could name him Jack or Kirkin," just to annoy Kensi.

"What about Owen it means young warrior and he would be named after two amazing men my dad and Granger," Kensi said showing Deeks the name Owen in the book.

"Owen Donald Deeks," Deeks tried out the name, "I like it."

"Me too," Kensi said.

"Wow did we just name our son?" Deeks asked as Kensi put down the book and placed her hands on her stomach.

"I think we did," Kensi said as Deeks moved closer to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 **Girls day**

The weekend after they picked the name Deeks, Eric, Sam, and Callen decided to go fishing because Hetty insisted that they do team bonding once a year and Deeks wanted to do it before the baby came. While the guys were away Nell and Kensi decided to have a girls day.

"What do you want to do?" Kensi asked Nell.

"We could go to the mall and get pedicures and then go out for lunch," Nell suggested.

"Alright that sounds like fun," Kensi said and they grabbed their jackets and purses and headed to the car.

After they got their pedicures Kensi Insisted on looking through the baby clothes and ended up spending almost $200 on baby stuff. Then they left the mall and headed to Taco Bell for lunch because Kensi was craving tacos.

"So have you and Deeks picked out a name yet?" Bell asked while they were eating lunch.

"Actually we have," Kensi replied.

"Well What is it?" Nell asked.

"His name is Owen Donald Deeks," Kensi told her friend.

"Aww, it's perfect I love it. Granger would be so honored and so would your dad," Nell said and Kensi teared up thinking about how much she missed Granger and her dad.

"You can't tell anybody yet we want it to be a surprise," Kensi explained to Nell still crying and now Nell was crying too.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Nell told her friend.

 **Telling the team**

"So did you guys pick a name yet or are you just gonna wait until he's old enough to name himself?" Sam asked one night while they were sitting at the bar.

"Actually," Deeks said looking at Kensi to make sure he could tell them. Kensi nodded her approval, "we did pick a name," he finished.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Please tell me it's not Marty Jr.," Callen joked.

"You know Deeks I think we should wait to tell them until he's born," Kensi said to annoy the team.

"Yeah I think that's a wonderful idea. We should probably be getting home anyway," Deeks said getting up from the table so it looked like he was actually going to leave but instead he went to get another beer.

"Oh come on guys just tell us already," Callen said.

"I'm beginning to think that you guys don't actually have a name picked out you just said that so we would stop bothering you," Sam said.

"Fine we'll tell you," Deeks said.

"His name is Owen Donald Deeks," Kensi said with a huge grin on her face.

"What do you guys think?" Deeks asked.

"It's perfect," Sam said.

"Aww I love it," Eric added.

"With a name like that this kid is bound to be amazing," Callen said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Baby shower

 **3 months earlier**

"You ready to tell them?" Deeks asked Kensi as he drove her to a to have dinner with the cupcake girls.

"Yeah," Kensi sighed.

"That didn't sound too convincing," Deeks joked.

"I know that they will be happy for us I don't like all the attention," Kensi said, "it won't take them long to figure out though as soon as I turn down beer they'll know."

"It's gonna be fine," Deeks said as her pulled into the parking lot, "now go and have fun it might be the last time in a while so make the most out of it," Deeks said leaning over and Kissing Kensi's forehead.

"Love you," Kensi said as he got out of the car.

"Love you too." Deeks drove away.

Kensi walked into the bar and immediately saw Kat, Mindy, Mandy, Tiffani, and Tiffany sitting in a booth across the bar. "Kay Kay," they all squealed upon seeing her. Kensi waved and then gave each of them a hug when she arrived at the

"So how's newlywed life," Kat asked enthusiastically and the rest of the girls were waiting excitedly to hear about how Kensi and Deeks first few months of marriage have been.

"It's amazing. How's the baby Mandy?" Kensi asked switching the subject.

"She's keeping me up all night, but being a mother is amazing," Mandy answered.

"Speaking of babies Kensi when are you and Deeks gonna have a baby?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me you couldn't wait to be pregnant," Mandy said.

"And I meant it I can't wait to look like you did in a couple months," Kensi started And a chorus of shrieks from the cupcake girls ensued.

"No way," Kat said in shock.

"Yes way I'm pregnant," Kensi announced and the cupcake girls shrieked again. "Would you guys calm down your gonna get us kicked out," Kensi said relieved to not have to keep it a secret anymore.

When Deeks went to pick Kensi up instead of her coming out to the car by herself like normal Kay, Mindy, Mandy, Tiffani, and Tiffany came out with her and Deeks recieved hugs and congratulations from all the cupcake girls. While he didn't enjoy what he thought in his opinion were way too long hugs from the girls he could see Kensi smiling out of the corner of his eye and was just glad she had a good time. He could tell Kensi particularly enjoyed when Kat and Mindy had to pry Tiffany off of Deeks when she wouldn't let go of him.

"Did you have a good time?" Deeks asked when they were finally in the car on their way home.

"Yeah," Kensi said with a smile on her face.

"See I told you everything would be fine," Deeks said.

"I don't know if I've ever seen them happier. I knew that they wanted me to have a baby but I didn't know they wanted it that bad. Mandy already set up play dates with her daughter and she already has their wedding planned if we have a boy," Kensi laughed and rested her hands on her at the time flat stomach.

"Wow," Deeks said laughing. "You have some crazy friends."

 **Present time**

The cupcake girls were so excited for Kensi and Deeks when they found out Kensi was pregnant and they loved throwing parties so when they told Deeks they wanted to throw Kensi a baby shower he was not surprised. However, when he found out that Nell gave them the idea he was slightly confused. Apparently they really hit it off when that met at the wedding and Nell had taken Kensi place as the sixth cupcake girl while she was pregnant. Apparently Deeks mom had also hit it off with the cupcake girls because Mandy told Deeks to tell his mom that they made her an honorary cupcake girl and she was welcome to join them for drinks anytime.

"Mama, are you busy next Saturday?" Deeks asked as he and Roberta closed up the bar on a Friday night.

"I don't think so why?"

"The cupcake girls and Nell are throwing Kensi a small baby shower and I know that Kensi would love to have you there," Deeks explained to his mom.

"I'd love to go," Roberta said.

"It's at 2:00 here at the bar. Oh, and mama it's a surprise so mention nothing to Kensi ok," Deeks answered.

"Ok," Roberta said.

"I told them to keep it small. I don't think Kensi really wants anything big so if they get to excited try to calm them down," Deeks replied.

"Ok, how are you going to get her here without her suspecting anything she is a secret agent."

"Ok, first we are not secret agents. How many times do I have to tell you that? Second, I'm just going to tell her you took off and I have to come in and work she'll want to come with me and then we'll get here and she'll realize that I don't really have to work," Deeks explained his plan to his mom.

"When are you going to decorate?"

"I will tell Kensi I'm going surfing Saturday morning and then come here and decorate. Sam and Callen offered to help so it shouldn't take too long. What's with all the questions?" Deeks inquired.

"I was just wondering. I guess you've thought of everything."

"Yep, I have."

 **Saturday**

"Hey Kens my mom has a doctor's appointment and had to take the day off so I will have to go into the bar and work today," Deeks said walking to the kitchen to find Kensi eating her second bowl of cereal this morning.

"Ok, I'll come with you and help you out," Kensi said with her mouth full of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"You don't have to come with me," Deeks replied.

"I want to," Kensi insisted.

"Ok, if you insist," Deeks said happy that his plan worked.

Three hours later they arrived at the bar. "Why are there so many cars here?" Kensi asked.

"Huh, I don't know," Deeks played dumb and unlocked the door to the bar.

Kensi stepped in and turned on the lights when Roberta, Julia, Nell, Anna, the cupcake girls, and talia popped up for behind the bar and yelled surprise. Soon after Kensi was bombarded with hugs.

"Are you leaving?" Kensi asked Deeks after he gave her a kiss on the lips and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to a clippers game with Callen and Sam they finally invited me," Deeks answered.

"Ok have fun," Kensi said a little disappointed.

"You have fun. I'll be back soon." Deeks said. "Don't have too much fun without me though," he trying to cheer her up.

During the shower they ate a small lunch of finger foods, played games, and then opened gifts. Nell surprised Kensi and bought her the stroller they looked at when they went shopping the week before. The cupcake girls got her an assortment of onesies and other outfits, bottles, blankets, and stuffed animals. Talia gave her diapers, a cute onesie, a stuffed raccoon, and a blanket. Anna gave Kensi a card from her, Callen, and Sam the three of them bought them a gift card to the baby store in the mall so they could pick their own stuff out. The moms picked out a crib together and gave it to them a few months ago so they didn't buy one bofore them and they also bought a onesie that said

' #1 grandson'. Deeks, Callen, and Sam showed up while they were eating cake and soon after people started leaving.

The cupcake girls were the first to go, "thanks guys for doing this for me it was perfect," Kensi said getting a little emotional. Then Mandy pulled them all into a group hug. "Bye guys love you," Kensi said before they left.

"Love you too," the girls replied.

The cupcake girls were followed by, Sam, Callen, Anna, Nell, and Eric, who had come to pick Nell up. Everyone exchanged hugs and then they left.

Once all the guests had left Roberta headed over to the booth Kensi and Deeks were sitting at."I have a special gift I wanted to give you and Martin together," Roberta handed a gift to Kensi. Kensi opened to find an old teddy bear. When she turned to look at Deeks she saw a huge smile on his face.

"Is this...," Deeks asked taking the bear from Kensi's hands and Roberta nodded.

"This was Martins old teddy bear he's had as long as I can remember. I was going through the attic the other day and I came across it and knew that my grandson had to have it," Roberta filling Kensi in.

"Wow...this little guy helped me fall asleep at night even when my dad was still around. I don't know what it was about him but I always felt safer when he was with me," Deeks said with tears coming to his eyes. "Thanks mama," Deeks said as he pulled her into a hug tears coming to her eyes too.


	13. Chapter13

**Shopping**

"Babies cost so much money," Deeks said as he place an almost $200 changing table into their shopping cart that was already overflowing with baby things.

"Yeah you knew this already," Kensi stated while staring at the endless aisles of car seats.

"Well yeah I knew that they weren't cheap but I didn't think it would cost this much money. I'm gonna need to get three more jobs to pay for all this and we're not even done shopping yet," Deeks joked.

"Ok can you just chill out for one minute because you're stressing me out," Kensi said overwhelmed by the amount of car seats to choose from. "Why are there so many options for everything can't they just make one standard car seat so that we don't have to make so many choice."

"Are you sure it's me whose stressing you out or is it because we've been shopping for two hours and you haven't eaten in a while?" Deeks asked walking over to comfort her.

"Maybe we should just go home and come back another time for the rest of the stuff we need," Kensi said ignoring Deeks question.

"No we can't go home now all we need is to find a car seat and a crib."

"Ok fine we'll find a car seat and a crib and then we're leaving."

/

"Deeks what are you doing?" Kensi said as Deeks picked up the box with the crib in it to put in the cart.

"Putting the crib in the cart," Deeks said confused.

"Why are you getting that crib?" Kensi asked.

"What do you mean this is the one you wanted?"

"It is the one I wanted but we're getting the pre-assembled one," she said.

"Why do we need to spend the extra money on a pre-assembled crib when I can just build this one no problem," Deeks explained.

"I don't know baby Mandy said it took Jeff almost 4 hours to put their crib together with help from his brother who builds things like that for a living," Kensi said.

"Oh come on I catch bad guys for a living I think I can handle a crib," Deeks said.

"Ok fine but only because I want to be able to tell you I told you so," Kensi's said heading toward the checkout.

/

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Kensi said entering the nursery.

"No I don't need help I told you I could do this and I'm going to Alright. You just go sit down and relax I got this."

"Really because you've been doing this for over three hours and you aren't even close to being done," Kensi said.

"I've got this ok," Deeks said right before he heard the doorbell ring.

"Fine then if you won't let me help then at least let them help."

"The crib master has arrived," Sam anounced as Eric, Callen, and him enter Kensi and Deeks house.

"Woah I thought you said he'd been working on it for three hours," Callen said as they reached the nursery.

"He has and that's why I called you guys because he won't let me help," Kensi said.

"Ok let's do this," Eric said confidence radiating off of him.

"Good luck," Kensi said as she left the nursery.

/

"No no no that piece definitely goes there," Sam said grabbing the directions out of Callens' hands.

"No way it goes there," Callen argued back to him.

What started out as putting a simple crib together had turned into a full on arguement between Callen and Sam a few hours later. Leaving Eric and Deeks sitting on the opposite side of the nursery while Callen and Sam started throwing pieces of crib at each other.

"You win," Deeks said coming into the living room.

"Whatever do you me hubby?" Kensi teased.

"I'll return the crib and get the pre-assembled one," Deeks said while Callen and Sam continued to argue.

"Ok," Kensi replied.

"Ok? That's all just ok no I told you so or a victory dance or some other obnoxious thing?" Deeks asked confused.

"Nope," Kensi said.

"Ok your hormones really are messed up," Deeks said.

"Hey," Kensi said throwing the pillow that was on the couch beside her at him. "I'm not saying anything because I know you wanted to be able to tell our son that you built his crib."

"I really love you," Deeks said sitting down next her and pulling her into a kiss.

"You better," Kensi teased. "I love you too. Now you better get in there before they break the crib and you can't return it."

Deeks have her one more kiss and then headed toward the nursery.

 **Authors note: sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review so I know if you guys like it or not.**


	14. Chapter14

**Authors note: Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates it! Also Sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was 12:00 on a Friday at the bar. All the costomers had left and the team were the only ones left.

"It's coming down pretty hard out there looks like we might be stuck here for awhile so I'm gonna go get us another round," Sam said.

"I'll help," Callen said following him to the back.

"Hey will you guys check on Kensi she went back a while ago to get a water," Deeks asked.

"She probably just had to pee," Nell said.

"Hey Kensi you ok," Sam asked when he saw Kensi standing in shock.

"Um...I'm fine it's just my water broke," Kensi said sounding as shocked as she looked.

"Damn it. Callen call an ambulance there's no way we're gonna be able to drive Kensi to the hospital in this storm," Sam said calmly trying to cover up the fact that he was freaking out a little bit.

"Ok thanks," Callen said into the phone a few seconds later. "Well that's not good."

"What's not good," Sam asked slowly guiding Kensi back to the front of the bar.

"They can't send an ambulance because of the storm they said we're gonna have to wait until the storm clears," Callen explained.

"Ok. Kensi everything is gonna be fine I've delivered many babies ok," he lied tying to keep her calm.

Sam walked over to Callen, "really?" Callen asked.

"No, well I have delivered a baby before and watched Michelle have two but both times it was in a hospital," Sam whispered so Kensi couldn't hear him.

"Hey guys I'm kinda having a baby here so if you could stop whispering and help me out that would be great."

"Right, ok Callen you get Kensi to a booth and I'm gonna go tell Deeks, Eric, and Nell what's going on."

"Hey where's our beer?" Eric asked when Sam returned empty handed.

Sam ignored him and said, "alright guys I need to listen and stay calm. Kensi's water just broke and there's no way we're getting her to the hospital or an ambulance is getting to us," they all stared back at him in shock. "Eric Nell I need you guys to go up to Callens room and find all the towels and blankets he has and Deeks go hold your wife's hand." All three of them took off Eric and Nell upstairs and Deeks to the booth Callen was helping Kensi to.

"Hey you ok?" Deeks asked when her reached his wife side.

"Well I'm about to have our baby in our bar but other than that I'd say I'm ok," Kensi said sarcastically.

"You always said you wanted a home birth," Deeks joked.

"This is way different than a home birth," Kensi said glaring at her husband.

"Ok no jokes got it. The one time it decides to rain in LA and of course you decided to make your appearance little guy," Deeks said grabbing Kensi's hand and putting his other hand on her stomach.

Just then eric and Nell returned with stacks of towels and blankets and other supplies. "What else can we do?" Nell asked.

"The three of you can go up and sit in Callens room. It's bad enough that I know sams going to be looking at my vagina I don't need an audience too."

"Got it," Nell said and Callen and Eric quickly headed upstairs followed a little slower by Nell.

* * *

A few painful hours past and Kensi still hasn't had the baby.

"Oh god how much longer is this gonna take because this is definitely the most painful experience of my life," Kensi said.

"Oh we're so gonna have to buy Callen new towels," Deeks was interrupted by Kensi squeezing his hand as a contraction hit. "And me a new hand," he mumbled.

"Just a little bit longer kens. You're doing great," Sam said what he remembered the doctor saying while Michelle was in labor.

"You've been saying that for hours," Kensi said when the contraction ended.

"I know I'm sorry."

* * *

Another hour passed.

"Ok kensi I can see his head on the next contraction I need you to push," Sam said. Kensi did what he asked and a few pushes later Sam said, "ok he's out."

"Why isn't he crying," Deeks asked and right on cue the sound of baby cries filled the bar.

"Ok Deeks you wanna cut the cord," Deeks noded tears stinging at the back of his eyes as he grabbed the scissors off the table.

Seconds later while Deeks was wrapping his son in what he thought must have been one of Callens bath mats they heard the wale of the ambulance approaching.

"Thank you Sam," Deeks said as they loaded Kensi and the baby into the ambulance.

"No problem now go we'll clean this place up and visit as soon as we can."

* * *

Callen, Sam, Eric, and Nell arrived at the hospital right when visiting hours started. Callen and Sam had to persuade the nurses to let all four of them visit at the Same time but after a little charm they caved.

"Hey guys," Deeks said when they reached Kensi's room.

"We're here to visit if Kensi's up for it," Nell said excited.

"Yea of course. She just fed him and the doctor just examined her so now is a great time come on in," Deeks said opening the door quietly.

Nell rushes over to Kensi's beside to get her first look at the baby and the rest of them weren't to far behind her.

"Hey guys," Kensi said softly. "Owen do you wanna meet your aunts and uncles," she said leaning down to the bundle in her arms.

He made a quiet noise and opened his eyes. "I think that's a yes," Deeks said.

The spent an hour visiting everyone getting to hold Owen. Nell held him the longest though and they had to practically pry him from her arms so everyone else could have a turn. Then they went to the cafeteria so that The new family of three could get some rest.

Later Owens grandmas visited and the cupcake girls even made it down to see him a few minutes.

They got in their cars and drove to LA as soon as they heard the news.

* * *

Eric and Nell we're standing in front of the nursery looking through the glass at all the new born babies.

"They're super cute," Eric said.

"Yeah," Nell said and there was a few moments of silence. "We should have a baby," she said.

"What?" Eric said feeling flustered at his new wife's declaration. "We just go married."

"Yea but we're not getting any younger and we both want kids right," Nell said.

"Yea," Eric said a little calmer now.

"So why not have a baby now?" Nell asked.

"Yea your right lets do it."

"Really," Nell said excitement evident in her voice.

"Yea lets have a baby."

* * *

 **So know it's been a long time since I've updated this story but was having trouble figuring out where to go next. Inspiration finally struck and I have ideas for future chapters too so hopefully I will be updating more! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as usual please leave a review I love hearing what you think.**


	15. Authorsnote

So this is the end of this story for now. I've been writing this one for over a year and it was my first fic. I've really improved a lot and it's hard for me to continue this one because I've run out of ideas. I hope to come back to it one day and finish it but I have other ideas I want to work on. I will continue writing one shots I'm going to post one today or tomorrow. I'm also in the middle of writing two new chapters for new path and I'm working on another story that I hope to have finished by September and then I will start posting chapters of that. I didn't want to just stop writing this story so I thought I'd post a little update. I also want to say thank you to everyone who read, liked, followed, and reviewed this story it really means a lot to me. Thanks for reading I hope you check out my other stuff and I hope to continue writing this story someday.


End file.
